Legolas' mellon
by YugureKyuketsuki-Ai-Ansoni
Summary: I'm only gonna say this once GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!! PLEASE I"M BEGGING YOU!!! I"M DOWN ON MY KNEES!!! OKAY THAT WAS A LIE BUT HELP ME YOU WILL BE RECOGNIZED IN SOME WAY!! PLEASE!!!
1. characters and route

Characters   
  
Legolas- DUH!Gimli- DUH!Aragorn-DUH! Frodo- DUH!Pippin- DUH!Merry- DUH!  
Sam- DUH!Gandalf- DUH!Thranduil-DUH!  
Elrond- DUHArwen- DUH!Celeborn-DUH!  
Galadriel- DUH!Celebrian- DUH!Gollum- DUH!   
  
Anna- Legolas' mother, name means gift, living  
  
Aduid- Aer's father, name means twilight, dead  
  
Elenath- Aer's mother, name means star, dead  
  
Haldir- Aer's eldest brother, closest to him, dead  
  
Rumil and Oroplin- Aer's twin brothers, not to close, living  
  
Aer- a friend of Legolas and Aragorn, close friend of Arwen, Haldir's  
Youngest sibling and only sister, is of laiquendi descent  
  
Route   
Start- Taur e-Ndaedelos  
Talon  
Black Pit  
Imladris  
Black pit  
Treebeards Forest  
Forest of the South  
Utumno  
Ossiriand  
Land of the Horses  
Morannon  
Black Land  
Tower of Sorcery  
Amon Amarth  
East  
Northern Waste  
Ered Cuin  
Beleriand  
Ossiriand  
Shire  
Imladris  
Black Pit  
Talon  
End- Taur e-Ndaedelos 


	2. To Taur eNdaedelos

Disclaimer - I own nothing but the character traits of Aer Aduid Elenath and Anna and the story line!! Everything else is the property of the late J.R.R. Tolkien. So don't sue me!! For all you shall receive is more trouble than you can ever imagine!!!  
  
LETS BEGIN WITH THIS STORY!!!  
  
The pass through Ered Mithrin was a tiring one. The nights were long and extremely cold. All wanted to be back in their nice warm beds and their familiar homes, but none more than Legolas. For he knew home was just a day or so away and longed very much to be there with his kin. Just as this thought crossed his mind for about the hundredth time Sam started too complain. 'If I have to sleep one more night on this hard, cold ground, I'll, I'll, OH! I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pleasant!!' cried Sam. "Sam calm down,' said Frodo. 'I'm sorry Mister Frodo, but I haven't had a good nights rest in some time now.' 'None of us have,' replied Gimli. 'Not even I and I have lived in these conditions all my life!' 'We'll just have to brave it until we reach Lorein,' said Aragorn. 'But isn't there anywhere we could stay that is near by?' Merry and Pippin cried, surprisingly at the same time. 'Greenwood the Great is near,' said Legolas. 'Just down this trail, about half a days march the most.' "Oh, and who is this fellow? He has an awfully strange name.' Said Pippin. With this said Gandalf yelled, 'Greenwood the great is a place you fool!' 'I've never heard of it before,' said Frodo. 'That is because it is not called that any longer,' informed Legolas. ' It is called Taur e-Ndaedelos." 'Pardon?" said Sam. "Mirkwood,' replied Aragorn. 'That sounds fine! It is near and we shall be accepted!' cried a very happy Merry. 'How can you be so sure of that?' asked Sam. 'It's obvious Sam,' said Frodo, 'it is Legolas' home.' 'Oh,' said a still unsure Sam. 'You may be welcomed but I may not!' inquired an angry looking Gimli. 'No need to fret my dear dwarf, your kindred may not have been welcomed before but I am here know and you shall be admitted,' said Gandalf reassuringly. And with that said the fellowship headed into Mirkwood.  
While following one of the many paths in Mirkwood, the fellowship came to an opening. "This is odd,' said Legolas. 'This opening is new to me and I have traveled this path many times before.' 'Perhaps the woodmen recently made this opening. We are near there land. It is nothing but a space in the woods. Nothing to get concerned about, Greenleaf.' Explained Gandalf.  
  
This explanation sat well with everyone, everyone except Legolas. He had noticed that no part of the tree was left behind, or none that he could see. Knowing that the woodmen left such traces to confirm their presence did nothing to ease his mind of the dreary thought that ran through it at the moment. They were a good two miles from the city when Aragorn noticed odd tracks leading up the trail that seemed to come out of nowhere. 'What do you think they are?' asked Frodo. 'They seem to be footprints of some kind. But of what I cannot say,' said Aragorn. As this was said Gimli came to inspect the prints. 'They are very odd indeed. I have never seen such prints. Though they remind me of spider prints. Yet they are too big to be..' Gimli was cut off by the shaky voice of a very frightened Legolas. 'They are spider tracks,' confirmed Legolas. 'Why do you say that, Legolas?' asked Pippin. 'Because there is one of them.' And with that said, Legolas pointed up.  
  
Okay that is the end of the first chappie of the first part. Flames are welcome just as much as praises. Suggestions and ideas are too. Though they may not be used in this story or not at all but still it will give me food for thought. I hope you enjoyed!! Namar! 


	3. the helpful figure

Disclaimer- in first chapter!!!  
The fellowship looked up and saw a gigantic spider looming above their heads. It was black and quite hairy. It's long legs holding on to its web. It reminded Legolas and Aragorn of the great spider Ungoliant, who was an ally of Melkor. Its numerous eyes were closed. It seemed odd that its eyes be closed but they were glad it hadn't spotted them. Silence haunted them for a good few moments before Aragorn spoke,' Let us make haste to the north, for that is were the city lies.'   
  
But it was said too late. The spider had opened its dreadful eyes and spotted them. It gave an odd cry, one that would have pierced their hearts if it had been a dagger. The before they knew what had happened they were surrounded by spiders. Though a great deal smaller than the one above, they were still larger than your average spider. Their numbers great, about a thousand must have come at once. The fellowship drew their arms and attacked.  
  
Aragorn with his mighty sword, Gimli with his powerful axe, Legolas with his fast reflexes and luva, Gandolf with his words and staff, and finally the hobbits, with there swords and Sam's mighty frying pan!.  
  
They fought long and hard, but the spiders just seemed to multiply. For each spider stroke down, two replaced, or so it seemed. After about two hours of fighting (yes that is a long time!!) All hope for the fellowship began to wither away.   
  
Until at the last moment a bunch of arrows came raining down upon the enemy. After about ten minutes of this assault the arrows were directed towards the huge one. It took about twenty arrows to kill off the giant, but as soon as it died the small one withdrew, and they withdrew in terror.  
  
Of course our friends were a bit confused on exactly what had just happened. Since they were fighting vigorously at the time. Before they could put together the events a figure dropped out of the trees high above them.  
Yes a nasty place to stop. Well what do you expect I'm going threw a writers block here!!! Okay well as stated before flames are welcome just as much as "praises" and ideas are as well. Very short, most will be, it's easy on the mind. Okay I'll shut up. NAMAR!!!  
Luva- bow I'm not sure if it's spelled right. Hmmm if you see an error in any spelling of an elfish word please notify me!!! So I can make the appropriate changes. 


	4. mirkwood

Disclaimer- in first chapter  
  
A change has been made to the 2nd chapter  
The figure in front of them had short dirty blonde hair. It was pulled into two buns in the back. The strands of hair that did not reach that far fell to the sides of the face, which outlined it beautifully. This made her eyes stand out, which were a marvelous medium green, a color never seen before amongst elves. She was very pale, which made her look ever fairer than other elves. She wore a black, flowing skirt and a beautiful black, velvet blouse. She had her bow in hand and her quiver of arrows on her back. She certainly looked odd for an elf.  
  
The fellowship failed to notice the odd state of dress, they were too grateful for her showing up. And they were curious of her name.  
  
'Hannon le,' said Aragorn.  
'Vin gwennen le,' said Legolas.  
'Le govannos,' she replied to them both.  
'What be your name?' asked Aragorn.  
'Yes we would like to know,' said Gimli.  
'You may call me Laiquendi,' she answered.  
'That is a name of a race of elves. Surely you do not hold such a name?' said Gandolf.  
'Yes it is my kind,' she said.  
'We did not ask you of your kind but of your name,' said Frodo.  
'Yes I know and you have received my answer, for it is not my place to tell you my name. Come, I will lead you down a safe path to the city of Hir Thranduil.'  
  
And with that, Laiquendi started down the pass. The fellowship followed her. They were a bit suspicious of the way she was dress, as they know noticed, and the fact that she would not reveal her name, but they surely did not want to come in contact with those spiders again.  
  
The path they took cut their traveling time in half. It took only an hour and a half to reach the city. (If you do your math it would've taken them 3 hours to get there-by-there original path) When they got there Laiquendi left them. But before she left she turned to Legolas and told him to wander around some. He's been away far to long and his people would like very much to see him, if only for a second, Then to go to his father. There they would meet again.  
  
That's exactly what they did. Everywhere they went in the vast city they were welcomed. Every Elf that noticed Gimli would say, 'Mae govannen naug!' Of course Aragorn translated this to him. Gimli was pleased that they were saying welcome Dwarf. All doubts he had of being shunned away faded. That is until they reached the Hall of Thranduil.  
  
At the door stood Laiquendi. She welcomed them to Mirkwood and led them to Thranduil. When Thranduil saw Legolas he was over come with joy. As his eyes saw every member of the fellowship his joy grew, until he spotted Gimli.  
  
'What! A dwarf! Walking freely on my land!' yelled Thranduil. He turned to Laiquendi, 'Why did you let him pass! You know very well his kind aren't allowed!'  
  
'Yes, hir nin, but he is one of the fellowship. Elrond chose him, if Elrond can trust him than why can't we?' she asked.   
  
'Because of the last time his kind were here!' he replied. With a simple gesture of his hand, his guards took hold of Gimli.  
  
'HIR NIN!!! What has this dwarf done?! He has not spoken ill of elves, he has not harmed an elf, so why are you taking him prisoner!!??' demanded Laiquendi.   
  
This shocked the fellowship. They all knew never to raise your voice to a lord, or demand anything from one. What shocked them even more was that these acts did not anger Thranduil. Even Legolas was speechless at the sight before him.  
  
Laiquendi continued, 'your people trust and accept him, so why don't you!!'   
  
Thranduil was speechless; he had no clue as to what to answer.  
  
'Your peers have welcomed him all over middle-Earth! And if they can then so can you! Besides the last dwarves ever to enter Mirkwood were thrown in the dungeons for no reason other than showing up!' with that she stopped.   
  
The fellowship stood there in complete awe of her words and complete dread as to what Thranduil would do to their guide and the defender of Gimli.  
  
After a few moments of gathering his thoughts, Thranduil spoke, 'you win. The dwarf stays, and is to be free.' The guards let go of their hold on Gimli when that was said. 'Only if you stay with the fellowship the whole time they are here.'  
  
Needless to say all that were presently in the room were shocked at his reply.  
  
'I can see no reason as to why that can not be done, my lord,' that was all she said in reply.  
  
Very well,' his gaze went to the fellowship, ' your defender will be with you always. You are also welcomed to a feast that will beheld this evening.'  
'Do you accept?' asked Laiquendi.  
'Yes, we would be honored,' said Aragorn.  
'Very well,' said Thranduil. His gaze turned to Laiquendi. 'You know the details. Now be off.'  
  
Hannon le thank you  
Vin gwennen le we are in your debt  
Le govannos your welcome  
Hir nin my lord  
Hir lord  
Laiquendi greenelves 


	5. the voice

Disclaimer in first chapter  
'Come, I shall show you to your rooms,' said Laiquendi as they walked out of Thranduils presence.  
'That was brave of you,' said Frodo.  
'Yes I must agree,' said Sam.  
'I would have never been able to do that,' said Merry.  
'If it were me, I'd be shaking in my boots!' exclaimed Pippin.  
'You don't were boots,' Merry pointed out.  
'Oh, yeah,' said Pippin looking down at this feet.  
  
This made Laiquendi laugh. Her laugh was light and delicate. It made their hearts warm and reminded them the world was not as dreary as it seemed.  
  
She led them thru a good portion of the city before she stopped. She stopped in front of a grand, old willow tree. There was a sign hanging from a branch that read Leofa Thule.  
  
She turned towards them, 'The sign says Beloved Spirit, it is an odd name but it's the best Inn I know.'  
  
They walked into the inn and were given a room, the biggest one there. Laiquendi did not reserve a room, which seemed odd to them. Was she not going to uphold her duty as she said she would?  
  
'Are you not going to stay with us?' Asked Legolas.  
'I am,' said Laiquendi.  
'Then why have you not reserved a room?' asked Gimli.  
'My home is near,' she answered. 'I shall now leave you to rest. I will return when it is time for the feast.' Laiquendi left them alone.  
  
All but Legolas and Aragorn went for a brief nap. They talked of many things, one of which was Laiquendi.  
  
'She seems familiar, doesn't she?' asked Aragorn.  
'Yes she does, but from where exactly?' answered Legolas.  
"I'm not sure,' said Aragorn.  
'Her laugh brought back memories of younger years,' said Legolas.  
'Yes, and she is not afraid of your father, now is she?' laughed Aragorn.  
'Nerves of steel, I'd say!' said Legolas.  
  
Together they laughed. Something they said, or maybe a memory they shared, got to their funny bones. Their laughter ceased when they heard a faint song being sung.  
(Revelation by Ozzy)   
  
Mother please forgive them  
For they know not what they do  
Looking back in history's books  
It seems its nothing new  
Oh! Let my mother live  
Heaven is for heroes  
And hell is full of fools  
Stupidity no will to live  
Their breaking gods own rule  
Please let my mother live  
Father of all creation  
I think we're all going wrong  
The course they're taking  
Seems to be breaking  
And it won't take to long  
Children of the future   
Watching empires fall  
Madness the cup they drip from  
Self-destruction the toll  
I had a vision I saw the world burn  
And the seas they turned red  
The sun had fallen, the final curtain  
In the land of the dead  
Mother please show the children  
Before it's too late  
To fight each other there's no one winning  
We must fight all the hate  
  
(NOTE: mother- the Valier  
Father- the Valar  
God- Iluvatar  
Heaven- Mandos  
hell- Utumno  
land of the dead- Middle earth)  
  
'Such a sorrowful song,' said a newly risen Pippin.  
  
Infact they all had awoken. All newly refreshed and prepared for the feast.  
  
'But isn't it true?' said Sam.  
'Yes Sam, it is. Unfortunately it is,' said Frodo.  
'Who sang it?' asked Gimli.  
'Someone from out there,' replied Gandolf. As he pointed out the window, towards the 'palace'.  
'Whomever it was has a marvelous voice, its value is greater then that of gold!' said Gimli.  
'Really?' said a voice behind the fellowship, who where presently gazing out the window. The voice made the fellowship jump from shock.  
  
'How'd you sneak up on us, without us noticing???' asked an astounded Legolas.  
'You were preoccupied and deep in thought. An orc could have snuck up on you without you noticing,' she replied. "Now lets go. Hir Thranduil is waiting!'  
  
The end!! No not really. PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW!!! Yes I know the song in this story was not very good but I felt it fit in with the time were in okay?? Well no one's reviewing so I guess I'm talking to myself!!  
  
Hello me!  
Hey me speak to me  
Great I'm not even talking to myself!!  
NAMAR! 


	6. her name

Disclaimer in first chapter  
  
The city was quite and calm. The moon and the stars of Varda lighted the night. They walked in complete silence to the feast.  
  
When they entered the dining hall, Laiquendi was more or less attacked by two older elves whom hugged her and it seemed wouldn't let go. They eventually did and Laiquendi introduced them.  
  
'These two numskulls here are Oroplin and Rumil,' she said.  
'Oh come on, we're not numskulls,' said Oroplin.  
'Yeah! The eldest one is!' said Rumil.  
'Don't start, Rumil! Why don't you two go talk with Elladan and Elrohir,' she said.  
'Fine spoil sport!' said Oroplin.  
With that the two elves went to as Laiquendi suggested.  
  
They took a good look around the dining hall. It was huge to say the least; twenty long dining tables were set up in it. They were covered in silver cloth except for one that was covered in gold. Oroplin and Rumil, along with Elladan and Elrohir, were heading for that table. Most of the seats at that table were taken except for nine, which Laiquendi explained were for them.  
  
They walked over and took their seats.  
  
Thranduil and his wife Anna were sitting at the right end of the table. Elrond was at the left end. Celeborn was near the left end and Galadriel sat across from him. Elladan sat next to Celeborn with Elrohir across from him. Next to Elrohir sat Pippin, Oroplin sat across from him. Next to Oroplin was his brother Rumil. Laiquendi sat across from Rumil. Merry sat next to her. Across from him was Sam who sat next to Aragorn. Arwen sat across from him and Frodo sat next to her. Gimli sat across from Frodo and next to Legolas, who sat near the right end closest to Thranduil. Gandolf sat next to Frodo, near the right end closest to Anna.  
  
Through the entire feast Laiquendi kept an eye and ear on Thranduil. To make sure he didn't say anything insulting about Gimli and vise versa.  
  
Celeborn, Elrond, and Galadriel talked about Celebrain. Elladan, Elrohir, Oroplin, and Rumil talked of battles and of younger years, as it has been a while since they last saw the others. Aragorn and Arwen talked of many things. Merry Pippin and Sam talked of the shire and the good old days. Gimli and Legolas laid out the details and such of their promise. Frodo, Gandolf, Thranduil and Anna talked about the war of the ring. Laiquendi just listened. Her mind had wandered frequently, to the memories of her brother and parents.  
  
After dinner, which consisted of many dishes from all over middle-Earth, Thranduil, Elrond, Anna, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Gandolf went of to discuss something very important as they put it.   
  
The others stayed and talked together. Well they talked and Laiquendi listened. Oroplin and Rumil, after awhile, started talking of their eldest brother. They told them about how brave he was and how much they missed him. Oroplin turned to Laiquendi and said, 'Right, Aer? The three of us are Haldir's younger siblings.'   
  
The fellowship wondered as to whom he was talking to. Their answer came when Laiquendi raised her head and said yes.  
Okay corny yes you get to make your own guess as to what elrohir elladan oroplin rumil and anna look like. Anna is my own character and the name means gift. Aduid is the father of oroplin rumil haldir and aer my character obviously and Elenath is their mother okay the end of that chapter 


	7. their decision

Disclaimer in first chapter!  
  
'Aer? Aer is your name?' asked Aragorn.  
"Yes it is her name,' said Arwen.  
'Why could she not tell us?' asked Gimli.  
'What do you mean?' asked Rumil.  
'She said she could not tell us her name. That it was not her place,' replied Legolas.  
'Oh really,' said Oroplin looking at Aer.  
'Yes really,' said Frodo.  
'You want to know why? The risk was too great!' Exclaimed Aer.  
'What do you mean?' asked Sam.  
'Oh I understand now,' said Oroplin.  
'Really? Well could you let us in on it then!' asked Merry.  
'No one knows that Aduid and Elenath had a daughter. They only knew of the three sons. Well only a few now.' Said Oroplin.  
'Now more know stupid!' said Rumil.  
'Whoops!' said Oroplin.  
'Oh I'll whoops you!' said Rumil.  
'So this is the rumored daughter of Aduid and Elenath of Ossiriand.' Said Legolas to interrupt the feuding brothers.  
'Who are Aduid and Elenath?' asked Frodo.  
'Our parents,' replied Rumil and Oroplin together.  
'All of these years, I would have never guessed.' Said an amazed Aragorn.  
'Yes well the four of us will leave you now to talk this over.' Said Elrohir.  
He, Elladan, Oroplin and Rumil left the group to do only Iluvatar knows.  
  
Aer, Aragorn, Arwen, and Legolas talked of childhood memories that they shared, while the others listened. The talked well into the night, they turned in at around one a.m.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
Thranduil, Elrond, Celeborn, Anna, Galadriel, and Gandolf spoke of an important issue.  
'The rings pose a threat,' said Gandolf. 'Saruman wishes to posses them all.'  
'We should prevent this from happening, whatever the cost,' said Elrond.  
'I agree,' said a tired Celeborn.  
  
Celeborn yawned, as did Galadriel.  
  
'Excuse us, for it has been a while since we have slept well. The journey from Valinor was not a peaceful one,' explained Galadriel.  
'You are excused. You may rest if you'd like,' said Anna.  
'We could postpone the meeting to the morning, if you wish,' said Thranduil.  
'No, this is urgent,' said Celeborn.  
'I agree. What do you suppose we should do about Saruman?' asked Galadriel.  
'Exactly what we did with the one ring,' said Elrond.  
'Another group will be sent. The same as before, but with a new ninth member,' said Gandolf.  
'And who do you suggest be the ninth?' asked Anna.  
'The elf that we all treat as a daughter,' said Gandolf.  
'Aer? Do you think it wise? I mean Haldir would not be pleased, he cares for her dearly,' said Celeborn. 'If he were here.' He said this as an after thought.  
'Yes, I understand, but I agree with Gandolf. She is swift and can blend into any background with ease. She would be a major advantage to us,' said Elrond.  
'I agree full heartedly,' said Galadriel.  
'So do I, though I care for her like she was my own,' said Anna.  
'I agree also,' said Celeborn. 'Although Haldir shall haunt me for doing so.'  
'Well, she has spirit and is brave, though I too love her as my own, I agree,' said Thranduil.  
'Very well, we shall inform her tomorrow as well as the others. They should be off by noon!' Said Elrond.   
  
It was morning by this time, and only two other souls were awake.  
  
Alright I admit a bit confusing. Oh well. Review. 


	8. dream of the past

Disclaimer in first chapter  
Aer was up well before the sun. Though she received only three hours of sleep, she was wide-awake. (She's an elf she doesn't need much sleep) She went to her desk and started to write. She wrote of the dream she had had. Though tears were threatening to fall.  
  
Sauron destroying her father, one piece at a time. First corrupting Aduid's mind, then destroying his spirit, and then finally killing his body.   
  
She relived her fears that Sauron would do the same to Haldir. She loved him more than Oroplin and Rumil; she even loved him more than her father. She would have never guessed he'd go after her mother.  
  
She and Elenath were ambushed in the Forest of Region. Her mother pushed her off the trail before twenty yrchs fell from the trees. (not to gracefully of course) The yrchs showed absolutely no mercy. They shot Elenath with ten arrows then cut off her head. Before they decapitated her she yelled to Aer, 'BADO!' Of course Aer obeyed. She was still a child after all and had only just begun to learn all there was to know about archery. She couldn't possibly defend herself. She ran as fast as she could to the outskirts of the forest. Luckily for her, Haldir, Oroplin, And Rumil had waited for them to return.   
  
She ended her story here. The tears that had threatened were now falling. She sat in her room and cried.  
  
About an hour later there came a knock at her door. She opened it to find a refreshed Legolas.   
'So you were the one singing before the feast,' said Legolas.  
'Yes, so you've finally figured out the relation of my home and the Leofa Thule,' said Aer.   
'Why were you crying?' asked Legolas.  
'Upsetting memories and no I do not wish to talk about them,' Aer replied, knowing what Legolas would ask next.  
'Okay, well could you teach me that song you sang? The others won't be awake for another two hours,' said Legolas.  
'I don't see why not,' replied Aer.  
  
You can guess pretty accurately what happened next, so I won't even bother.  
  
When the others awoke they heard Legolas' voice and the one from earlier singing together. (Duet!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!) ( Sorry) they headed towards the house that the song was coming from. They were shocked to say the least to find that the voice from yesterday was Aers.  
  
'You've got quite the singing voice,' said Aragorn. 'Are you keeping anything else away from us?'  
'Yes,' said Aer.  
'What,' everyone said in unison.  
'Breakfast,' Aer replied, 'Follow me.' She walked out of the door quickly to avoid any more questions.  
They went to the dining hall for breakfast. Before Aer could sit down, Gandolf came and told her that Thranduil would like to speak with her.   
Okay confusing again. I hope to get around to downloading and posting the sketches that go with this. It would make things a whole hell of a lot better. Things would make sense. I'll find a way!!  
  
Bado - go 


	9. the news

Disclaimer in first chapter  
  
BEFORE I GET STARTED: I'm going to attempt to make this clear. I said Attempt mind you. This fic is a combination of movie and book. I think the fact that Haldir is dead is the only movie thingy, but just in case. Names and such are obviously from the books. Please excuse any and all inaccuracies. I am a very lazy person and if I do not have the books with me I do not go and retrieve them. I also write this for a friend who has just gotten into the LOTR series. She does not know much. She has seen only the movies, so far that is. In fact, if it weren't for her than this would have never been written! If you have any more questions than e-mail me or include them in a review. Whichever works for you.  
  
NOTE FOR CHAPTER SEVEN- it was about 5:30 a.m when the rest woke up and about 6 a.m when they got to the dining hall. Just thought I'd make that clear.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
Gandolf escorted Aer into the throne room. Thranduil sat on a huge, detailed, throne. Anna Sat on a smaller, but equally beautiful throne. Elrond, Celeborn, Galadriel, and Gandolf stood here and there in the grand room.   
'You wished to see me, Hir Thranduil?' said Aer.  
'Yes, we all wished to see you,' answered Thranduil.  
'We have news,' said Anna.  
'What news do you conceal from me?' asked Aer.  
'You know of Saruman's will, do you not?' asked Galadriel.  
'If you mean his growing desire for the rings of elf and dwarf, than yes. I also understand that last night you discussed what must be done. By the looks of it, none of you received an ounce of sleep,' said Aer.  
'You are, as always, right on the mark,' said Celeborn.  
'What have you decided and why am I the only one summoned?' asked Aer.  
'You have been summoned because you have a choice,' said Elrond. 'You can join the fellowship as its ninth and bring about the disposal of the rings...'  
'You're going to destroy them? Surely the dwarf elders who possessed the rings did not give them up to be destroyed,' Aer interrupted.  
'They did not, but when they do, they shall know it was for the best,' said Elrond. " Now if I may continue.... or they shall go as they are.'  
'Did you honestly think I'd stay behind?' asked Aer.  
'No,' replied Anna softly.  
'Very well, go and eat breakfast. You will depart at noon,' said Thranduil.  
'Shall I tell the other?' asked Aer.  
'You may if you wish,' replied Celeborn. (Galadriel had given up and left for bed a few minutes before)  
Aer turned around and walked out of the room. Thinking only of the adventures and dangers that lay ahead of her. By the time she reached the dining hall and finally to her seat, she had a huge smile on her usually depressed face.  
  
'Why do you smile so?' asked Frodo.  
'Huh? Oh, from the news I have received,' answered Aer.  
'It must have really been good,' said Sam.  
'It was and it sort of wasn't,' said Aer.  
'And what was this news of,' asked Aragorn.  
'A journey,' this was all she said as she began to eat.  
'A journey? To where?' asked Merry.  
'Mount Doom,' she took another bite.  
'Why?' asked Pippin, who just finished his fourth plate.  
'To destroy the rings,' another bite.  
'The elf and dwarf rings?' asked Legolas.  
'You can't be destroying the dwarf rings. The elder dwarves would never give them up. Have they?' asked Gimli.  
'Yup, to both,' another one. She swallowed the last bite and spoke before anyone else could throw a question at her. 'Saruman longs for them. He believes if he posses those rings he can obtain the knowledge to create another master ring, as he calls it. Though it doesn't work that way. It's safer to destroy them, I guess,' explained Aer.  
'Why would he believe such nonsense?' wondered Frodo.  
'Wormtongue could be telling him this lie, though he has nothing to gain. Maybe he has finally lost it, gone insane. There could be tons of reasons,' said Aragorn.  
'You are the only one going?' asked Sam.  
'No, I'm going with you,' said Aer.  
'Another trip to Mount Doom, hurray,' said Sam, sarcastically of course.  
Stupid...yes pointless...yes forgive me but I'm running out of ideas next chapter will be last for part 1. I have to lay out plot line for part 2 I'm not sure how long it will take it could take a week it could take a month I don't know all I know is that I have to write my term paper for history over the weekend yes and I'm sort of co-writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fic Its by Sakura Potter if you click into my bio thingy it will be under favorite fics okay NAMAR! 


	10. departure end of 1st part

Disclaimer in first chapter  
The fellowships finished their meal and were on their way out when Thranduil, Arwen, Ann, Celeborn, Elrond, and Gandolf stepped out of the throne room. 'Have you been told of your journey?' asked Celeborn. 'Yes, we have,' said Aragorn, who was presently looking at Arwen. 'You have any objection?' asked Arwen. 'None whatsoever,' replied Aragorn. Everyone else shook their heads no. 'It's best you prepare, you shall be leaving in a few hours,' said Anna. 'We are leaving now to do exactly that,' said Aer.  
  
They continued to walk. Aer told Legolas to lead and she went to the back. Eventually she left the group. The group went on not knowing that she had walked into a store that was a mixture of a general store and a flower shop.  
  
Aer went to the owner and asked for a bunch of herbs, oils, and incense. She asked for these items and more: Anise, the Amorous- seeds, strengthen passion, Basil, the Courageous- against faintness of heart, Borage, the Inspiring- against aches of the limbs, Caraway, the Sweet- seeds, mental vigor, Catnip, the Subtle- against fever and chills, Mint, the Comforting- against affliction of the stomach, Nasturtium, the Pungent- against headache, Parsley, the Stout- against frailty, red Clover, the Succulent- flowers, for good temper, Rosemary, the Fair- soothe the nerves, Rue, the Mysterious- to assuage guilt, sorrow and cure poison, Thyme, the Sovereign- against cough, White Pine, the Healthful- colds, and Wild Ginger, the Profound- root, against lastitude.  
  
'Why do you need all of these Aer?' asked Megan, the storeowner and a friend of Aer's. 'I'm going on a long journey, Meg,' said Aer. 'Really? To where may I ask?' asked Meg. 'It's for Hir Thranduil, I'm not sure I can,' said Aer. 'I understand,' said Meg. 'Thanks for the herbs. See you when I return!' said Aer, as she walked out of the store. 'DITO!' screamed Meg.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
'Where do you think she went?' asked Merry. 'Well, let's see, she'd not at home, obviously. Well, I don't know where she is.' Said Legolas. 'So she could be anywhere,' said Gimli. 'Well, she's got to be back soon, right?' asked Pippin. 'Yes if she is going with us,' answered Aragorn. 'What was going on with you and Arwen, Aragorn?' asked Frodo. 'What do you mean,' asked Aragorn. 'You were staring at her and vise versa,' said Sam. 'Isn't it obvious,' said a feminine voice. 'Aer! Where on Ea have you been!' said Legolas. 'At Meg's replenishing my herb supply, the answer to your question Frodo is that Aragorn girich meleth, and vise versa.' 'HUH?' replied the hobbits. 'Speak in a tongue that we can all understand!' said Gimli. 'Fine, he has her lo.' Aer was cut off as Aragorn dragged her out of the room. 'What?' asked Aer. 'If they haven't figured it out yet than let it be!' said Aragorn. 'Why don't you want them to know?' asked Aer. Aragorn just walked back into the room. 'Atani!' exclaimed Aer.  
  
After that little episode Aer went to pack. All she really packed were the herbs and such, a blanket, a pillow, a comb, and some lembas bread. Legolas came to her door and told her that they were ready to leave. She told him to tell the others that they would leave whenever they wished.  
  
The group gathered and went to the 'palace' just a few minutes later. Thranduil and the rest where waiting for them. Arwen was the first to notice them coming. She ran over to Aragorn. (It's up to you what happened) (HAH! You have to use your imagination!) (keep in mind her father is there) (keep in mind the fellowship is there) (keep in mind they stay in one place) (keep in mind they hug and that's it)  
  
Elrond addressed them before they left. 'You have done well concerning the one ring. Though you had us worried from time to time. We expect the same performance on this journey as well. For it is an easier one. Now you have a new member. She was chosen because of her knowledge and skill. You will be leaving with nine again and will hopefully return with nine. We wish you luck!'  
  
With that the new fellowship left on their journey.  
  
Okay to unconfuse things. Is unconfused a word? Screw it! Arwen was there when Aer was summoned she was with her 'grandparents' and father. Aer just didn't notice her. The fellowship has no idea the Aragorn and Arwen are married. Makes no sense but does anything really in this fic? The herbs mentioned are real; there 'powers' are real. So not use the herbs raw!! In fact don't touch them unless you have a book on how to use them!! I don't want to be responsible for any deaths!! Believe it or not mint is poisonous if digested. SO PLEASE DO NOT USE THEM!!!  
  
NEED IDEAS FOR PART 2!!!!! I'M FRESHOUT OF IDEAS!!! HELP!!!!  
  
Ea- middle earth Girich meleth - have love Atani- men 


	11. journey through mirkwood beginning of 2n...

Disclaimer in first chapter  
  
Legolas and Aer led the way, Gimli just behind them. Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam behind him. At the back walked Aragorn and Gandalf.   
  
They took shortcut after shortcut. Merry and Pippin would moan every time one of those two simple words were spoken. But they made it out of Mirkwood by mid-afternoon. Legolas stopped them at the edge of Mirkwood to eat lunch. The hobbits were overjoyed, of course. They had started to complain about halfway through that they were hungry.  
  
Lunch was short, not much to the hobbits liking. Aer pressed them on. She did not want to have any type of run in with the uruk-hai.  
  
They walked in the direction of Lorien. They walked until nightfall. Aragorn volunteered to go for firewood long before the subject arouse. Sam and Frodo went with him. The rest built a spot for the fire and prepared the food. (Taking it out of bags, and such) Gimli had just finished setting his spot when Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam came running.  
  
'Orcs!' cried Sam.  
'What?' questioned Aer.  
'Orcs, they were chasing us,' said Frodo out of breath.  
'They should be here shortly. Prepare for a battle,' said Aragorn.  
  
Aer and Legolas ran for their bow and arrows. Gimli grabbed for his axe, he knew he should have never put it down. Pippin, Merry, and Frodo went for their swords and Sam for his rope and pan. (That pan is a lethal weapon!) Aragorn drew his sword and Gandalf stood with his staff.  
  
Aer climbed up a tree to see if she could see the orcs.  
  
'Forty-five yrchs!' she yelled from the tree. 'Five for each of us.'  
'Turning this into a game are we?' asked Aragorn.  
'Of course she is Aragorn,' Said Legolas. 'Do you remember nothing of your childhood? Elves are taught to see a battle as a game. Remember?'  
'This is no time for fun and games,' said Frodo.  
'Yes it is,' said Aer. 'Seeing a battle as a game takes your mind off of the obstacles ahead of you. You see the orcs as a mere toy, a puppet really, which they are sadly bred to be. Besides, that's why elves are such good archers. We don't have all the possible consequences that run through the mind when you think of it as life or death. Just imagine it, the stress will disappear and you'll have fun. But when all is said and done, you must not forget to mourn those that died on either side.'  
'Some game,' said Merry.  
'What ever happened to the games where you don't run the risk of dying?' said Pippin.  
'Heads up! They've arrived!' cried Aer.  
  
Okay it's a bit confusing. When I have it better figured out in my mind I'll inform you on the whole thing that Aer said about thinking of the battle as a game. I have up to chapter 18 planned, which is the entire 2nd part. Okay well NAMAR! 


	12. the first battle

Disclaimer in first chapter  
  
You can just skip this chapter, its really really stupid, okay you've been warned.  
Each member of the fellowship took on five orcs. Unfortunately these orcs did not fall as easily as they had in the past. Everyone was having trouble with these orcs, except , of course, Aer and Legolas. They had finished fast, as elves always seem to do.  
  
Aer sat in a tree as Legolas leaned against it. They watched the others fend off their orcs.  
  
'Why are you just standing there!' cried Aragorn.  
'It's a game, remember? We've finished and have to wait for you,' explained Aer.  
'We greatly need your assistance,' said a frustrated Gandolf.  
'Elves have a sick sense of fun!' yelled an extremely frustrated Gimli.  
'Help us for our sakes and yours,' said Sam.  
'Why for our sakes?' asked Legolas.  
'Because when we're done here, we're going to come after you!' said an angry Frodo.  
'Fine!' exclaimed Aer.  
  
Aer and Legolas fired at the orcs to please their friends. This took but a few minutes.  
  
'Thankee,' said Pippin.  
'What on Middle-Earth possessed you to just sit there?' asked Merry.  
'Well we said it would be a game, did we not? And once you are done, do you not stop and wait for the other players to finish?' asked Aer.  
'Yes but that's when the other players don't run the risk of death,' said Aragorn.  
'Maybe you'd finish faster if you used your bow and arrows,' said Legolas.  
'Don't change the subject,' said Aragorn.  
'The subject was the battle, so I did not change the subject. I simply made a suggestion,' said Legolas. 'A suggestion you should follow.'  
'I will do no such thing!' said Aragorn.  
'Come now,' said Aer. 'Let's not fight. Besides it was all my doing.'  
'Stay out of it!' yelled Legolas and Aragorn.  
'WE ARE LEAVING NOW TO LOTHLORIEN! WITH OR WITHOUT YOU TWO!' screamed Aer.  
  
The fellowship, minus Legolas and Aragorn, started to walk away from the site. Legolas and Aragorn went to catch up with them, once they realized that they were on the move. 'A full out argument was avoided. Thank goodness' thought Aer.  
Okay its obvious that Aragorn and Legolas ignored Aer when she said it was her fault. And yes I am aware that Legolas is a bit OOC and that Aragorn is totally OOC. I also wish to make one statement: THIS IS NOT ENGLISH CLASS!! (read reviews if you want the know what the hell I'm talking about) Okay that said, goodbye. 


	13. lothlorein

Disclaimer in first chapter.  
  
DO NOT READ! POINTLESS! PLOTLESS! TOTAL NONSENSE! SUFFERING FROM EXTREME CASE   
OF WRITERS BLOCK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARN!!  
  
The next few days were uneventful. On the third day they reached Lothlorien.   
They were welcomed by Celebrain. She had returned to Middle-Earth, for a visit.  
  
'Ah, Aragorn, how are you?' asked Celebrain.  
'Fine my lady,' said Aragorn. (he's acting weird!!! STOP HIM!!)  
'How is my daughter fairing?'  
'She too is fine.'  
'How long has it been?'  
'About a year.' (marriage of Aragorn and Arwen)  
  
'What are they talking about?' asked Gimli.  
'Uh, lets leave them alone,' said Aer, walking away with the others behind her.  
'Why must we leave them?' asked Frodo.  
'Because, because they are going to be talking about Aragorn's parents,' said   
Legolas.   
The others do not believe this story very much. They suspect something and are   
determined to figure out what Aer and Legolas are keeping from them.  
  
'Will you stay the night,' asked Celebrain.  
'Yes we will,' said Aragorn.  
'Good, you will have the commendations as before.'  
'Very well.' Aragorn began to walk in the direction that the others went   
earlier.  
'Aragorn, I am glad to have you as a son.' (Celebrain said this off course)  
Aragorn gave a smile and left.  
  
They stayed the night and left in the morning.  
  
'We're to now Aragorn?' asked Frodo.  
'We head to Moria, them to Rivendell,' said Aragorn.  
'Why are we heading to Rivendell?' asked Merry.  
(Gandolf stood a few behind Merry with that glint in his eye)  
'For the Lady Celebrain, she has a message that she wanted me to deliver,' said   
Aragorn.  
Almost everyone believed this excuse. Gandalf new differently and the elves   
suspected something. (Suspicious little buggers in this fic aren't they??)  
  
Blah blah blah blah blank blank blank blank black black black black void void   
void void. This is my mind when trying to write something good. Part two sucks   
so far. Please bear with me! Once this damned writers block is done plaguing   
me and I write something interesting I will inform you. Until then ignore any   
new chapters unless you want to read plot less pointless nonsense. Basically   
words put together in a horrible sentence. These sentences to stupid paragraphs   
and these paragraphs to pointless plot less chapters.  
  
Two more things:   
One- my cousin wants this to be come a romance. Even though I have references   
to Aragorn and Arwen. She wants Legolas and Aer to become a 'couple'. Give me   
your thoughts. I will not due it willfully!! I need 15 yes!!!   
HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
Two- read my friend Aiglos' story New Girls!!! Please!! It's funny!!! My   
psychotic side comes out!!! PLEASE!!! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!! 


	14. Moria

Disclaimer in first chapter.  
The road was yet again uneventful. (it was only the rest of the day and one night) The fellowship stopped before the entrance of Moria. (The other entrance, the one away from Imladris)  
  
'We go thru here. It's the easiest route to Rivendell,' said Aragorn.  
'Finally a place I can enjoy,' said Gimli.  
'Yay Moria, the most wonderful place in the world,' said Aer, sarcastically of course.  
'Must we go?' asked Legolas. 'Granted the dwarves have reclaimed it but still, how do we know they haven't awoken another Balrog?'  
'He's got a point,' said Pippin.  
'Nonsense, dwarves do not awaken evil nor harbor it. Saruman or Sauron must have awoken the beast from before,' said Gimli.  
'Let us quit bickering and get this over with,' said Gandalf.  
  
The fellowship entered Moria and expected to find a dreary, bleak city but found a city rich with color and busy occupants. Gimli led the way and when the dwarves saw him they welcomed them. Though they looked at Aer and Legolas as if they had the plague or something. They proved Gimli correct, they were very generous. (from fellowship of the ring, gimli told them all about how hospitable they were)  
  
They had plans to stay the night and leave in the morning. But, alas, these plans were not followed, the dwarves had a feast that night in their honor. They had kept the fellowship busy with games and such. Everyone was enjoying it except Aer and Legolas.   
  
'How can they not feel the evil in this place,' said Aer.  
'Perhaps they ignore it?' suggested Legolas, 'or maybe they are blind to it.'  
'I am just thankful we will be leaving in the morning. It may sound horrible but I do not enjoy this feeling. I do wish to be among the dwarves but not under such conditions,' said Aer.  
'Yes that we can be thankful for. I feel the same way. Being with Gimli is one thing but to be around others of his kind is another,' said Legolas. 'Besides it would be something to tell father.'  
'Maybe it would make him change his mind about the uncivilized ways of the dwarves as he so puts it,' said Aer.  
'Let us find a place to rest,' said Legolas.  
  
They found a place to sleep, told the others, and went to bed. The other members of the fellowship didn't turn in until almost morning. The rest is obvious, the elves were up well before the others. They past the time by singing, seeing who could shot an arrow the farthest (it was a tie), talking to the dwarves, et cetera. It was mid-afternoon by the time the others woke up.   
  
'Its about time you woke up,' said Legolas.  
'Yes that means we can leave now,' said Aer in a happy tone.  
'I think not,' said Gandalf in his all knowing manner.  
'What do you mean?!' said Aer, not wanting to believe what those three letter words could and most likely would mean in the end.  
'The party took a lot out of us,' said Aragorn. 'We are staying another day.'  
'Aragorn, Aer and I have a feeling. A feeling that something foul is lurking about,' said Legolas.  
'Yes, possibly a Balrog,' said Aer in a trance like tone.  
'Nonsense, these corridors are safe. The dwarves are sure of it,' said Frodo, (He's OOC isn't he?)  
'But....'said Legolas and Aer.  
'No buts, we are staying,' said Aragorn, sounding like a father reprimanding his disobedient children. (He's OOC too, hmmmm what's wrong with me!!!!)  
  
The fellowship walked into the city, to find a place to eat. Aer and Legolas just stood there in silence for ten minutes. Staring at an corridor not entranced by the busy bodies of the city.  
'The threat is growing in the shadows,' said Aer.  
'I feel it too,' said Legolas.  
The ground began to shake as of an earthquake was occurring. The corridor across from them, the one in which they were staring at, turned a faint red. Aer's eye's grew large in fear.  
'A RAUKO!!' cried Aer.  
The two elves ran towards the city to warn the others.   
'A RAUKO!' cried Aer again.  
'A BALROG!' cried Legolas so everyone would understand him.  
  
When they reached the others the Balrog was coming from behind.  
  
Nasty place to stop huh? This chapter is a bit better than the previous two. I said a bit, mind you. And yes it's a bit confusing.(understatement) I have a thing written out about the similarities between HP and LOTR. Should I post it? Give me your thoughts. NAMAR! 


	15. The balrog

I bet you all hate my guts don't you?? I left you for two months or so. You think I'm a lazy author who cares for no one but herself, right?? I truly wouldn't blame you. I mean I did stick you with two author's note. Well if you can forgive me than read and review.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
'You take the word of the dwarves to seriously, Frodo,' yelled Aer. 'For no one can rightly say that their land is safe! And there is your proof!' Aer pointed behind her, the Balrog wasn't to far back.  
  
By this time the dwarves were fleeing in sheer panic. Tables and stands were shoved to the side or knocked over. Quite a mess was made. The fellowship ran in the opposite direction of the dwarves, in hopes that the demon would follow them. And follow them is exactly what it did. The scenery of the mines began to look familiar.  
  
'Exactly where are we heading?' asked Sam.  
  
'No where particular, just aiming to direct the Balrog away from the dwarves,' answered Aragorn.  
  
'So, we're running along blindly?' asked Merry.  
  
'Yes, yes we are,' answered Aragorn.  
  
'Oh,' said Merry.  
  
'WE'RE RUNNING BLINDLY!?' screamed Pippin.  
  
'Don't complain, Took. Keep your eyes on the path and maybe you'll live,' said Gandalf.  
  
They followed the 'path' until they reached a bridge.  
  
'This definitely looks familiar,' said Legolas.  
  
'Maybe to you but not to me,' said Aer, who was running along side him.  
  
'They must have worked hard to rebuild it. Sturdy, it shouldn't fail us this time,' said Gimli, admiring the bridge.  
  
'That's not really reassuring Gimli,' said Legolas.  
  
They crossed the bridge, actually they stopped midway to wait fir the Balrog. They didn't need to wait long.  
  
'Everybody off the bridge,' yelled Gandalf.  
  
Nobody hesitated to run. They didn't even notice that Gandalf stayed.  
  
'Not again,' whined Merry.  
  
The Balrog began its stroll on the bridge towards the waiting istari. Gandalf raised his staff and chanted 'you shall not pass'.  
  
'Something is wrong,' said Aer. 'I just don't know what.'  
  
The bridge broke a minute later. An amazing and unexpected thing happened, the Balrog disappeared. It seemed to just evaporate.   
  
'What?!' everyone exclaimed.  
  
'What form of magic is this?' questioned Gandalf.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Frodo saw a figure in white heading towards the city.  
  
'Come on, follow me,' said Frodo.  
  
To baffled by the Balrog the fellowship followed, no questions asked. On the way back to the city, Aragorn and Gimli stopped. They had felt a cold breeze fall on them.   
  
'What's wrong?' asked Legolas.  
  
'You didn't feel that sudden brisk, cold wind?' asked Gimli.  
  
'No,' said Aer.  
  
'Come on the faster we get moving the sooner we'll be in the company of our hosts,' said Gandalf.  
  
The rest of the walk was met with no disruption. When they reached the city the dwarves had returned. Gimli told them of the Balrog.  
  
'We should not have panicked,' said Zigil. 'The spirit of Balin tends to play tricks on us. And the Balrog is his favorite.'  
  
'Balin would do no such thing,' said Gimli. 'In life nor in death.'  
  
'Well I'm afraid he has,' said Zigil. 'Will you be staying with us?'  
  
'No we will leave now,' said Gimli.  
  
'Very well, I wish you the best of luck on your journey,' said Zigil, before turning to his fellow counsel dwarves to discuss what to do with the know destroyed Khazad-dum bridge. (the city has a counsel and Zigil is head of the counsel)  
  
The fellowship packed their belongings and left Moria.  
  
'I can't believe it. The Balrog seemed so life like,' said Sam.  
  
'I thought we were doomed for sure,' said Pippin.  
  
'Will you please stop talking!' said a frustrated Gandalf.   
  
He felt like a fool for not seeing through the Balrog. As for Gimli, Aragorn, and the elves, they felt extremely foolish.  
  
'It's evening. I say we find a place to sleep and sleep,' said Aragorn.  
  
'How can you be tired? You woke up but a few hours ago,' said Aer.  
  
'I'm hungry,' said Pippin.  
  
'Me too,' said Merry.  
  
'As soon as we find a place to rest I'll make something,' said Aer.  
  
'Okay, then HURRY IT UP ARAGORN!' said Pippin or rather his stomach.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okay horrible? Good? Burn in the fiery pits of hell? What? I'm sorry but being busy and shit has gotten to me. I can't write good chapters!! So please bare with me and give me ideas!!! At least someone give me ideas. OR was it two?? I can't remember. Any way the idea of the spirit was not mine. Okay the idea that it be Balin was my corny idea. Bet you didn't see that coming! Well if you wish to know the name of the one who thought of the spirit look in the reviews because at the moment I can't think of the name. I thank you a million times!!!! Zigil means Spike. Okay um, Namarie!!! 


	16. Through Moria or Not through Moria that ...

Okay umm not a good chapter. Written only to get this fic moving. Though it's only moved a centimeter... well can't say I didn't try. Man have I been lazy lately. It was what July the last time I updated maybe even further. Well I and you can only hope I get some inspiration soon. God this fic was so wonderful in the beginning....  
  
~ ~  
  
Everyone is eating!!!!!  
  
'Where are we heading again?' asked Pippin with a yawn. 'Rivendell, Aragorn supposedly has a message to deliver,' replied Legolas. 'He wouldn't led us somewhere if it wasn't necessary,' said Frodo. 'If you say so,' said Aer. The group finished eating and set off for Rivendell. Luckily they were only half a days march from Imladris. (wow am I making the time/distance factor short..)  
  
~ ~  
  
'We're here,' Announced Aragorn. 'Finally,' said Pippin. 'What do you mean finally? This was an easy stroll!' said Merry. 'I know but its good to FINALLY be here after being gone for so long,' said Pippin. 'Yes, I suppose it is,' said Merry. 'So Aragorn relay your message so we can be on our way,' said Aer. Aragorn left the group in search of Arwen. (O_o the elves were right again!!!! Curse them!!!!! Oh wait I'm the author and i.... Nevermind *blushes*)  
  
~ ~  
  
'Okay lets go,' said Aragorn. (what did he and Arwen do??) 'But which way do we go?' asked Sam. (I KNOW I KNOW what they did!!) 'Through Moria,' suggested Frodo. (wow gimli didn't suggest that..) ''No around the mountains,' said Gimli. (Is Gimli feeling okay?) 'Do you feel alright Gimli?' asked Aer. ( hey I just said that, well sorta) 'Yes I feel fine,' said Gimli. (I bet you want to know what Arwen and Aragorn did huh?) 'Why do you not want to journey through Moria,' asked Legolas. (I want to know too) 'I just do not wish to' answered Gimli. ( I know why! Because of what Balin did!) 'Leave it be,' said Aragorn when Pippin opened his mouth to say something.  
  
'Let us go down the chain of mountains into rohan,' suggested Aer. 'Yes lets,' agreed Legolas. 'I agree,' said Gimli. 'Why not,' said Pippin. 'But Moria would be faster, wouldn't it?' asked Frodo. 'Yes, yes it would,' said Gandalf. 'Lets just follow the chain of mountains to Rohan. It will be a bit more relaxing than Moria,' said Aer. 'I agree with Mr. Frodo,' said Sam. 'Yeah lets go through Moria,' said Merry. 'Four against four, so Aragorn you're the one who gets to decide, which way should we go?' asked Gandalf. 'I agree that Moria would be shorter but let us travel down the mountains to Rohan,' said Aragorn. And off they went.  
  
~ ~  
  
Why did you read?? I told you not to, didn't I? I guess I didn't since you read... I'm SORRY!!!!! I'm SORRY I DIDN'T WARN YOU ABOUT THE FIC BEING A PIECE OF CRAP!!!! WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Oh and Aragorn did have a message to relay and it was to Arwen. Hah! You though it was for something else didn't you? No? oh okay.... 


	17. I AM SO EVIL!

Another evil note! Muhahahahahaha! Okay second part is over. I am aware of the fact that I have not stated that until now, and I'm sorry. Umm, what do you want o happen in the 3rd part? Because I kinda lost my outline for that, heh... I would really appreciate your feedback! I know that KitCloudKicker will give me ideas, right? Yeah, well you could say KitCloudkicker is this fics co-author. So nice, so kind, so helpful, well I'll shut up now. (wow I did something Gollum would do. * shivers*) 


End file.
